


Found Robbie

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Crush, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: In that moment, Robbie felt whatever breath he had vanish. There, sitting on the couch, were two older people, both with white hair and kind faces. The woman was small and was wearing a long red dress with a  green sweater. Her eyes reminded him of Stephanie.





	Found Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is folks! The last "official" installment of this series! Thanks to all who read it!

In a few minutes, Sportacus would be coming over. He would be coming over and then they would make their way across town to Stephanie's house where their grandparents would be waiting to meet him.

 

Both Stephanie and Henry promised him that Elizabeth would not be there. It had already been decided that Robbie would spend Christmas Eve and New years Eve with his sister and grandparents. Elizabeth would be there on Christmas day and New years day.

 

His mother had promised not to contact or try and talk to him the week and half she would be staying there. So far, she had kept that promise, even going so far as to stay with the mayor instead of with Stephanie and Henry. Robbie had been afraid his sister would hate him for that, but Stephanie assured him that it was ok. That she just wanted him to feel comfortable when he came over to celebrate the holidays.

 

“Ok,” Robbie straightened out his bow-tie and then ran both his hands down his new purple, button up shirt, “Ok,”

 

Brimming with nervous energy, Robbie clumsily put on his puff, purple vest and scarf. He was debating whether to wear a hat or ear muffs when he heard the hatch opening up above him.

 

“Hi, Robbie!” Sportacus yelled, “Happy Christmas! Are you ready?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Robbie raised his head and shouted back.

 

“I'll be right there you menace!”

 

Laughter drifted down to him, and Robbie had to bite his lip as to not smile.

 

“Everything will be fine,” he whispered to himself as he started to climb the ladder, “Henry said I don't have to be there long if I didn't want,” he was halfway there, “and that my grandparents understood and they were ok with it.”

 

But Robbie, really, really wanted to impress his grandparents. He had exchanged a few more letters with his grandfather and his grandmother and they seemed so happy to finally get to meet him. He didn't want to disappoint them. He didn't want them to regret knowing him. He didn't want them to leave him like Elizabeth.

 

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. Robbie startled, but didn't slip. Sportacus was looking down at him, a kind smile on his face.

 

“Here,” he helped Robbie off the ladder, “Ok?”

 

Robbie nodded. Sportacus sighed and hooked his arm around his.

 

“Hey,” the hero looked up at him, “It's gonna be ok. You're grandparents are really excited to see you! And so is Stephanie and Henry! And,” he leaned in closer, “I heard your grandma baked you a chocolate cake,” he scrunched up his nose, “and cookies..and doughnuts...”

 

“Come on Sportaflop, it's the holidays,” Robbie said, “Tis the season and all of that, right?”

 

The hero shook his head but said nothing. He gently tugged Robbie's arm and they both started the walk to Stephanie's house.

 

Snow was starting to drift down lazily onto the streets. There were red and green decorations on every door, light post, and even the playground. Robbie could faintly hear various carols and laughter seeping from the homes they passed.

 

As they grew closer, his previous nerves came back to life. What if they thought he was too weird? Or that he was too damaged? What if they realized he wasn't worth it? What if-

Sportacus held his hand and squeezed it. Robbie stared at their intertwined hands, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

 

“I'll be right there for you,” he reassured, “And Henry and Stephanie too. If you feel like its too much, we can always step out for some fresh air or leave early ok? No one will be mad if you need to step out.”

 

Robbie nodded and they continued walking. He still felt nervous but not, there was undercurrent of excitement. This would be his first Christmas with a family.

 

Glanni had never really celebrated the holidays. While he did buy Robbie several gifts, he was usually out at parties and wouldn't return until well after new years. If it weren't for the small pile of presents, Robbie would have thought it was just another regular week.

 

“Ok, here we are,” Sportacus said, still holding onto his hand.

 

Gulping, Robbie stared at the door in front him. A huge, pink and purple wreath hung on top. Warmth spread through his chest.

 

“Are you ready?” the hero asked.

 

He really wasn't, Robbie thought. He was still petrified of making an idiot of himself, of disappointing the only family that actually liked him. But he was also excited. He had family. Robbie had family that loved him, that wanted to meet him, that wanted to have him in their lives.

 

That thought, that chance was worth more than his fear.

 

“Yea,” he took a shaky breath, “You'll-you'll be there with me, right?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Robbie nodded, “Good that's-that's good,” he released the hero's hand, “Then...ok.”

 

Quickly, he knocked on the door. Before he could blink, he heard a shout of joy and the door opened, a warm light flooding both men.

 

“Robbie! Sportacus!”

 

Laughing, Stephanie launched herself at them, hugging them both at the same time. Sportacus easily returned the hug, but Robbie opted instead petting his sisters back. He was pleased to see that she was wearing the pink reindeer sweater he'd spent days making for her.

 

“We just set up all the food and stuff,” she looked up at Robbie, “Grandma made a chocolate cake for you, Robbie,” she smiled at Sportacus, “And we made plenty of honey cookie crumbles with bananas!”

 

“Thank you, Stephanie!” the hero said, his smile growing bigger. Robbie stuck out his tongue.

 

“Come on,” she stepped back and grabbed Robbie's hand, “Come on, they can't wait to see you!”

 

They stepped inside the home, closing the door. Trembling, Robbie removed his vest and scarf and hung them by the front door. Henry came into view, wearing a garish red and white sweater.

 

“Hey, glad you guys could make it.”

 

He greeted both of them with a handshake.

 

“Now remember Robbie,” he said, voice gentle, “If you get overwhelmed or anything, you can step out or leave. Everybody will understand, alright?”

 

Robbie swallowed but nodded. Sportacus gently patted his back and Stephanie once again took his hand and led him into the living room.

 

“Grandma, Grandpa! Robbie's here, Robbie's here!”

 

In that moment, Robbie felt whatever breath he had vanish. There, sitting on the couch, were two older people, both with white hair and kind faces. The woman was small and was wearing a long red dress with a green sweater. Her eyes reminded him of Stephanie.

 

The man looked to be tall, almost as tall as Robbie. He was slim and had pale blue eyes the same color as the sweater he wore.

 

Both of them looked at Robbie as if he was the best thing they had ever seen.

 

“Oh,” his grandmother got up first, hands trembling, “oh my dear,” she came to stand before him. Stephanie moved out of the way.

 

“Look at you,” she whispered, “oh sweetie look at you!” she patted his chest, as if to check he was real, “Oh, darling, look at you!”

 

“Uh,” Robbie licked his lips and tried to smile, “Hi-hi grandma.”

 

That seemed to snap her out of it. Crying she wrapped her arms around and pulled him into a surprisingly strong hug.

 

“My grandson, my baby!” she cried into his shirt, “Oh dear boy, I've waited so long, so long!” she stepped and looked at him again, eyes crinkled and smile wide, “Aren't you a handsome boy?” she patted his sides, “Oh look at you!” his grandmother turned back toward the couch, “Lawrence, look at this baby! Look at him! Isn't he gorgeous?”

 

His grandfather's laughed. His eyes were wet.

 

“I'm looking at him, Anna, I'm looking.”

 

“Robbie,” she reached up and patted his cheeks. Frowning, she patted his sides again, as if searching for something, “Oh honey! You're so skinny!” she chided, “All skin and bones! Don't you eat?”

 

A blush crept onto his cheeks. He could hear Sportacus giggling behind him.

 

“Oh he eats, grandma,” Stephanie said, her voice sweet, “But he only eats cake and cookies! And he only drinks soda! Oh, and sometimes, Sportacus says he forgets to eat.”

 

Shocked, Robbie looked down at his sister, half proud, half betrayed.

 

“Well that won't do, that won't do,” his grandmother clucked at him, “You can't live on just sweets!”

 

“I--”

 

“Anna,” his grandfather chuckled and slowly got up, “Let the boy breathe,” he walked toward them, and Robbie could see that, although he was taller than his grandfather, it wasn't by much. He would have been taller than Robbie when he was his age.

 

“Now,” his grandfather put his hands on Robbie's shoulder, “Come here my boy.”

 

His grandfather's hug was deeper and harder. Robbie returned it.

 

“Robbie,” he stood back, “I've been looking for you for so long,” his grandfather sniffed and blinked away tears, “I'm so glad to finally meet you, to finally see you.”

 

“Me too,” Robbie sniffed and rubbed his eyes, “um, I'm glad too.”

 

Before anything else could be said, Robbie's stomach decided to growl. It was then he realized that he had in fact, forgotten to eat that day.

 

“Robbie!” Stephanie pouted at him, “Did you eat today?”

 

“What—I,” Robbie spluttered, “I'm sure I did,” he said. His sister crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

 

“Oh that won't do, that won't do at all!” his grandmother tutted and pushed him into the kitchen. Shocked, Robbie allowed it. He looked at Sportacus, confused as to what was happening. The hero just smiled and shrugged, amused.

 

“Everybody to the kitchen for dinner!” he called, “Come on, come on!”

 

His grandmother guided him to chair. Stephanie sat on his right and Sportacus on his left. Lawrence sat at the head of the table, while his grandmother and Henry moved around the kitchen, piling food on various plates.

 

“Here,” his grandma and Henry set out plates to everybody. Sportacus plate, he noticed, was full of vegetables and what looked like baked turkey. His plate, however, had everything. Mashed potatoes, bread rolls, turkey, gravy, stuffing, steamed carrots and a kind of spinach cheese casserole.

 

“Uh, thanks,” he said, not sure if the sight of all that food made him more hungry or nauseous, “Thanks, grandma.”

 

She patted his cheek and sat down across from him and next to Henry. Stephanie nudged his elbow and leaned in.

 

“Don't worry,” she said, gesturing at her own plate piled high with food, “You'll get used to it.”

 

Dinner was not as awkward as Robbie thought it would be. There was some conversation, but mostly everybody just ate. It had been years since Robbie had eaten anything other than sweets and the occasional sandwich and frozen pizzas. Everything was delicious, made even more so by the ketchup Stephanie brought out.

 

“Really?” Sportacus frowned at them.

 

Robbie took great pleasure in dousing his meat, potatoes and stuffing in ketchup and making a big show of eating it. The hero beside him shook his head in dismay, but there was a small smile playing around his lips.

 

Afterwards, when the food was finished, Stephanie and him helped Henry clear the table. When they were done, his grandmother brought out a chocolate cake with purple frosting spelling out his name in the middle.

 

“I've baked this cake for you every year since,” she paused, “well...I was told that you like chocolate and the color purple.”

 

Lips trembling, Robbie rubbed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Thanks...grandma.”

 

“Oh you're more than welcome darling,” she served him a big slice before serving everybody else; except Sportacus who got some weird, oat looking cookies.

 

The cake was the best cake Robbie had ever eaten. It was just the right amount of chocolate. It was moist and the chocolate filling had a nice, sweet nut flavor. To think that he could have had this cake for years if only...if only...

 

“Ok!” Stephanie clapped her hands and stood up, excited, “time for presents!”

 

“Ah,” Henry stood up took, “Only one present today and the rest tomorrow!”

 

“I know,” she grabbed Robbie's hand and pulled him up and toward the living room, “Come on Robbie!”

 

She sat him down on the couch. His grandparents came and sat next to him. Henry and Sportacus stood by the tree, talking in a low voice.

 

“Here Sportacus,” Stephanie grabbed a blue and white wrapped parcel, “This is from all of us. INCLUDING my brother.”

 

Robbie crossed his arms and tried not to squirm with happiness.

“Thank you Stephanie!”

 

He immediately dropped to the ground, excitement written on his face. He ripped the paper apart and opened the box, eyes going wide at it's contents.

 

“Oh wow!” he pulled out a large album, also blue and white. Stephanie sat by his side.

 

“Robbie helped us by taking pictures when you played with us!” she waited for him to open the album, “see, there's us playing by the tree house, planting vegetables and everything!”

 

“Aw, Stephanie...” Sportacus gently set the album down and hugged her. Before Robbie could blink, the hero had walked over and pulled him into a hug too, “Thank you too, Robbie,” Sportacus said, voice soft, “It's the best gift I've gotten.”

 

Clumsily, Robbie returned the hug. His face felt hot and he made sure not to look at anybody, especially Stephanie.

 

When Sportacus stepped back, Robbie immediately looked at the tree, sure that his face was still flushed red.

 

“Since Robbie is here today,” his sister said, “we're gonna open the gifts he brought last week and then he's gonna open his,” she handed a dark green box to her dad, “This is for you, Dad!”

 

It went on like that until all of Robbie's gifts had been given out. For Henry, he had made a nice, green corduroy sweater which the older man appreciated. For his grandmother, he had knitted a delicate lavender shawl with a matching beret. She had burst into tears and given him another hug, saying how thoughtful, and skilled he was.

 

For his grandfather, Robbie had made a customized, silver pocket watch that included the moon cycle His grandfather had also given him another hug, and marveled at the mechanics of the watch, praising Robbie on his workmanship and his intelligence.

 

But it was Stephanie's gift that Robbie was most proud of. A handmade, pink music box with a little doll that looked like his sister that danced from one end of the box to the other. He'd spent days working on it, and he hoped Stephanie would like it.

 

“Robbie,” his sister opened the music box and her mouth hung opened for a second before she jumped up and down in delight, “It's so beautiful! And it's me! It's me dancing in there!”

 

She showed off her gift to everybody else before giving him a hug and several kisses on his cheek.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she screamed, “it's the most beautiful music box ever!” she turned to her Henry, Sportacus and their grandparents, “Look! Isn't it beautiful?”

 

“Wow, Robbie that looks amazing!”the hero exclaimed. Henry nodded in agreement.

 

“You certainly have a gift my boy,” his grandfather patted his back, “your work is just exquisite. I've never seen anything like it.”

 

“Of course!” his grandmother pinched his cheek lovingly, “oh, look at our baby boy! Such a genius!”

 

Robbie coughed, somewhat uncomfortable with all the praise but at the same time, happy. He'd never been thanked or commended for his work. Not really, anyways. It was nice. Nicer still that it came from family members.

 

“Ok,” Henry bent down and grabbed several gifts from underneath the tree, “Now it's time for Robbie to open his gifts.”

 

He opened the gift from Henry and his sister first. It was several baking books with delicious looking pastries from all over the world. Robbie couldn't wait to bake some of them.

 

From his grandparents, he got a beautiful purple and black jacket that fit perfectly. They also included matching leather gloves that were the softest Robbie had ever had. He loved them.

 

Sportacus gave him a lovely silver bracelet with cake charms, which Robbie immediately put on, but tried not to seem too happy about it. The other man still smiled and winked at him when Robbie stuttered out a thanks.

 

“Hey,” Stephanie said, “There's another gift here!”

 

From under the tree, his sister pulled out something that looked like a book wrapped in the most garish, and glittery pink wrapping paper Robbie had ever seen.

 

Face pale, he immediately snatched the gift away from Stephanie and stared down at it. There was a black card attached to the top that simple read Robyn in silver cursive.

 

“Who's that from?” Sportacus asked, frowning.

 

“It's,” he licked his lips and felt the present from all sides. It didn't feel like anything dangerous. It did feel like a book, “It's from um...Glanni...my-my dad.”

 

Robbie could practically feel everyone become tense. Cautiously, he opened the card and read the message.

 

_**Don't say I don't ever do anything nice. Love you. Glanni** _

 

Surprised, he carefully tore open the wrapping paper. When it was all gone, he stared at the gift.

 

“What is it?” his grandfather asked, voice low.

 

“It's a photo album,” he opened the album and gasped, “It's...it's my baby pictures.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Stephanie squealed and squeezed herself into onto the couch. She took the album from his limp hands.

 

“You were so cute!” she said. She stood back up and presented the album to her grandparents, “Look how cute he was! Look at his curly hair! He was so chubby!”

 

“Oh lord,” his grandma looked on the verge of tears, “Oh bless me look at your darling! You were such a gorgeous little baby!”

 

She carefully took the album from Stephanie and flipped through the pages.

 

“Lawrence, look at this one!”

 

She pointed to a photo of Robbie in the middle of the kitchen, in a pink onesie. He was sitting on the floor, hands and face covered in what looked to be jam.

 

“Aw Robbie,” Stephanie teased, “you looked so adorable! Like a little doll!”

 

Even Sportacus came closer, curious about the pictures.

 

“Oh, look at this one!”

 

His grandmother pointed to a picture of Robbie, who looked to be three, pouting down at some kind of watch that had been taken apart-most likely by him. He was wearing black shorts and shoes, and a pale blue shirt with ducks on it.

 

“Aw,” Sportacus cooed, “Robbie you were such an adorable baby!”

 

“Shut-shut up!” Robbie said, face burning.

 

“But you were!” Stephanie agreed. She reached over and pinched his cheek, “A very, very cute grumpy baby!”

 

They spent a good hour going through the album, fawning over his baby pictures. After that, Robbie started feeling that itch he felt when he spent too much time with other people. He gathered his gifts and spent another twenty minutes saying goodbye to everybody.

 

Before Sportacus and him could leave, his grandmother shoved a bag full of leftover food, with instructions that he was to eat all of it and that maybe he should start eating regularly too. His grandfather pulled him aside afterwards with a hand on Robbie's back.

 

“If my daughter tries to talk to you, let me know,” he said, “She promised us she would leave you alone but lord knows Elizabeth doesn't listen most of the time.”

 

Robbie nodded. His grandfather smiled sadly at him before hugging him again.

 

“We love you, Robbie,” he told him, “don't ever forget that. Your grandmother and I will meet you for lunch tomorrow at the cafe ok?”

 

“Yea,” Robbie nodded, “Yea, um...yea, th-thanks.”

 

With a final pat on the back, his grandfather went back into the house. Seconds later, Sportacus came out with his gift and a bag full of food as well.

 

“Ready?” he asked. Robbie nodded.

They set out back to Robbie's lair. There were still some houses with the lights on and the occasional carol drifted into the street. There was the smell of cinnamon and peppermint and the sky was clear, allowing them to see the moon and stars.

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

“Yes,” Robbie said, “ I did,” he adjusted his new jacket, “I've never...I've never had a Christmas like that before,” he grinned, “it was...it was nice.”

 

Sportacus beamed at him.

 

“I'm glad, Robbie.”

 

They walked to his home in silence after that. When they reached the hatch, Sportacus helped Robbie open it and settle the food and gifts inside. Robbie watched from his orange chair, mind going over what had happened.

 

He had a grandparents. He had grandparents that loved him, cherished him and wanted to be part of his life. He had a sister. He had a sister who loved him and wanted to include him in all of her family activities, and her father who seemed to care for him too.

 

Robbie looked at Sportacus putting away the food. He played with the bracelet the hero gave to him, thinking.

 

He also had Sportacus. Sportacus who used to be the biggest headache and had somehow become his biggest ally and something like a best friend. It still threw him for a loop and sometimes, Robbie wasn't sure how to feel about that.

 

“Alright! The food is put away and I left your other gifts on your bed,” the hero walked toward him, a grin still painted on his lips, “I'm glad you had fun, Robbie!”

 

“I did,” he said, “I did have fun.”

 

He stood up and pulled the other man into a somewhat awkward hug. Sportacus made an odd sound but returned the hug.

 

“Thanks for-well for everything and-you know, for-being here-just,” he let out a breath, “thanks.”

 

Sportacus wrapped his arms tight around Robbie's waist and sighed into his shoulder.

 

In that moment, Robbie realized that somehow, everything would be ok. He might never forgive Elizabeth. Maybe someday, he could talk to her. Maybe someday he could be in the same room with her and be fine but it was ok if he didn't. He had his grandparents. He had Stephanie and Henry. And he had Sportacus. And that was ok.

 

“Merry Christmas, Robbie.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Sportacus.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So we came to the official end. I say official because I'll probably add some odds and ends here and there. Thanks to everyone who read this! I'm happy you enjoyed it! And by the way, if anyone ever wants to play in this universe you are more than welcome! Just link me to the story!


End file.
